


body language will do the trick

by volchitsae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Praise Kink, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitsae/pseuds/volchitsae
Summary: "you live across from me in our apartments and we smile when we see each other but we don’t really know each other and oh you’re the stripper at my friend’s bachelor(ette) night fuck this is really uncomfortable"-“There’s Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Hinata, and Kageyama. Chibi-chan, happy bachelor party!” There are cheers from everyone named.Sakusa doesn’t hear Hinata thank Kuroo because he freezes for a split second at Atsumu being here. Atsumu takes longer than a split second – he chokes on his sip of his mixed drink, mid-step on his way from the kitchen to the living room.“Omi-kun?” Atsumu’s still coughing a little, eyes wide.-sakuatsu nsfw week 2020, day 7: praise kink + "oh my god, did we just break the bed?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 488
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	body language will do the trick

The light from the sunset filters in through the numerous plants positioned on Sakusa’s balcony. He steps out to spray some water from a squirt bottle onto them and thinks he’s probably got too many plants.

He checks the leaves and the stems as he goes along: snake and spider plants whose leaves dangle in the breeze, a few venus flytraps, various species of drooping ferns, and a corner cart full of different kinds of succulents. The interior of his apartment also features a corner of houseplants that do well with indirect sunlight, and the kitchen windowsill boasts fresh herbs he likes to pretend he cooks with.

He hums under his breath absentmindedly and leans over to check on the Haworthia succulent, discreetly glancing over to the balcony of the apartment across from him. The lights are on and the balcony door is open, but no one’s in view. Sakusa straightens up and ducks back into his apartment to put away his load of laundry and get ready for work.

He’s in a master’s program at the local university studying the nitrogen fixation of plants done by the Rhizobium bacterium and his hours at the lab are varied. Sometimes he’s there repeating an assay and begging it to work, and sometimes he’s at home reading the literature on a technique.

Sometimes, he’s at one of the smaller clubs downtown, spinning on a pole, or strolling into hotel rooms to give a lap dance to whoever’s bought one for their bachelor(ette) party.

Sakusa enjoys dancing the way most people enjoy their jobs – it’s fun, it pays the bills, it keeps him fit, but it’s still a job. He probably likes thinking of choreography and practicing in the dance studios above the club probably more than performing for crowds and dancing on people, if he’s honest with himself. He doesn’t have any VIP shows or anything where patrons can pay to touch him; he prefers to dance on stage and occasionally take calls from parties that want a show.

Sakusa has several appointments to hotel rooms and apartments this evening and did laundry for his costumes he’ll wear to those dances tonight. He packs his duffel bag and is searching for that one pair of high waisted sequined shorts he swears was in the middle of the pile before he put away his everyday clothes.

Circling his apartment to check for where those shorts might have dropped, he glances back out the balcony door again at the apartment across from him. The building he lives in is older than the others that surround it, and they surround it almost alarmingly close. Thin alleyways and sidewalks separate the buildings.

The balcony across from him does not have any plants, but does have a cute neighbor, and that’s why Sakusa keeps looking over there. He doesn’t actually know his balcony neighbor very well; they’ve just been saying good morning or hello whenever they’re both on their balconies at the same time. He just knows that his neighbor has moved in a few months ago, has a cute lilt to his voice, messy hair, a cute grin, and an even cuter cat that’s round and short haired and black.

The cat is a little void with green eyes and a mouth that begs for whatever Sakusa’s eating whenever it manages to climb into the tree that rises between their buildings and hop onto his balcony.

If Sakusa leaves the windowsill or balcony door propped open to let in fresh air, the cat has been known to get into his house. He’s tried to befriend it when it’s playing with the leaves of his snake plant (Sakusa’s double checked his plants on the balcony are safe for cats), but it usually startles and scurries back across if he opens the door.

“They were here five seconds ago,” Sakusa mutters, scrubbing one hand through his hair. He hears some pattering feet and fabric rustling and whirls around.

“ _You_ ,” he accuses, finger pointing, and the cat blinks at him with the shorts in its mouth. It has the rest of the fabric underneath its belly as it walks, so when Sakusa gives chase, it waddles around the shorts. Sakusa barks out an involuntary laugh as he’s jogging across his apartment. The cat leaps off his balcony edge and scampers to his neighbor’s just before Sakusa can pick it up. This time, the neighbour is actually there.

“Uh, excuse me?” He waves and catches the attention of the cute neighbor who is at the dinner table eating. The neighbor gets up and steps out onto the balcony with a spoon in one hand.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Your cat,” Sakusa says, pointing at the cat winding around his neighbor’s legs. “She took my laundry.” He glances down and picks up his cat, tugging Sakusa’s shorts gently from the cat’s grip.

“Oh my god,” neighbor says, laughing. “She stole your underwear? I’m so sorry, I’ll be right there. Can you buzz me in?”

“Sure,” Sakusa says, and tries not to feel embarrassed at the intrigued expression on his cute neighbor’s face when cute neighbor said _underwear._

He opens his apartment door to his neighbor cradling the cat in his arms like it’s a baby, and the cat is batting gently at his face.

“Hey,” he says, muffled by the cat’s paws at his mouth. “‘m sorry about my cat takin’ your clothes.”

“That’s alright. What’s her name?” The cat mews and any annoyance he feels vanishes. Sakusa can’t be annoyed, she’s too cute.

“Giri,” cute neighbour says, abashed. “Like oni- _giri_. She’s more _oni_ , if anythin’.”

“Not _giri_ as in moral duty and obligation?”

“With the way she demands for food n’ attention, it’s probably both.” He chuckles and hands over the pair of shorts Sakusa’s missing from the top of his clean laundry stack.

“Thanks,” Sakusa says, and then tries to find something else to say.

“I’m Miya Atsumu,” Atsumu says. That’s a good place to start as any.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

“Nice to meet ya. She’s a little bugger, so I think I’ll be around more often than you’d like if she keeps gettin’ into your place,” Atsumu says, jiggling Giri in his arms. “Sorry in advance. She’s always loved playin’ with laundry, gets into mine all the time, but I think she likes all the plants? Makes her feel like a little lion in that jungle of yours.”

“I don’t mind,” Sakusa says. “She’s really cute.”

“You say that, and then you’ll be over at mine lookin’ for more underwear,” Atsumu warns, lifting Giri up next to his face. “She’s out for all your boxer briefs, Omi-Omi, aren’t you, Giri?” His voice lilts up into baby talk as he nuzzles his face into the top of the cat’s head, and Sakusa sighs inwardly because nice arms, nice face, nice cat. He doesn’t even protest the nickname.

“She’d be the only girl I’d let into my drawers,” Sakusa deadpans, and Atsumu barks out a laugh.

“And any boys?” Sakusa’s heart thumps.

“Only if they ask nicely enough,” Sakusa says, and the impressed look in Atsumu’s eyes makes him wonder if Atsumu would ask.

Sakusa’s phone alarm goes off.

“Sorry, I’d like to continue this, but I need to get to work.” He’s found the sequined shorts, anyway.

Atsumu grins and holds up one of Giri’s front paws to wave goodbye. Sakusa reaches out and Atsumu makes Giri and Sakusa high five. “It was nice meetin’ ya. I’ll see you around with more Giri shenanigans, yeah?”

“Looking forward to it,” Sakusa says, and waves back.

Sakusa takes the train in a crewneck sweatshirt and ripped jeans to the club he works at and changes into his first costume, unhooking his mask from his face. He has two on-stage performances before he’s escorted by vehicle by the company drivers to the first of his three parties he’s been hired to strip at.

He’s generally on his phone during the ride, but when something feels familiar about the surroundings, he puts it back in his pocket and looks out the window. Weird. He’s basically home again. He checks the address and the car stops in front of his neighbour’s building.

Sakusa walks into the apartment building and presses the buzzer to the apartment number that’s been input in the form.

“Yo,” a voice says, and it’s not his neighbour. There’s a lot of people in this apartment; it would be quite the coincidence if it was Atsumu.

“It’s your dancer,” he says, and there’s a whoop from the other voice on the line.

“Awesome. Come right up.”

Sakusa’s dressed in the businessman costume he’s been requested to wear. It’s a regular black suit and pant combination, with a white dress shirt and black tie; the difference is that the shirt and pants have tear-away buttons for easy removal. The briefcase he holds contains some towels, an extra pair of shoes, and a change of clean clothes for after the performance.

Sakusa knocks on the door. He can hear a party going on behind it. A man with messy dark hair opens it, leaning against the doorframe with one drink in hand.

“Hey,” he greets. “I’m Kuroo.” Sakusa recognizes the name Kuroo Tetsurou on the form.

“Hey.”

“Here’s a surprise for ya, Chibi-chan!” Kuroo says, opening the door wider. “A lap dance from the handsomest salaryman on the market. Name's Enigma.”

Kuroo gestures towards the rest of the apartment and Sakusa toes off his dress shoes to switch them with a pair of black leather heeled boots. They’re clean; Sakusa needs shoes as a part of the costume so he doesn’t slip. If it was a hotel room party, he’d keep the dress shoes on, but he’d feel bad if he tracked dirt and mud into the floors of a clean home.

The apartment smells like fried food and alcohol. About ten people are scattered across the apartment but make their way over to the living room to get a look at Sakusa standing in the entryway.

Kuroo points each person out, which is pretty unnecessary considering he’ll never meet any of these people again. It’s a nice gesture, though.

“There’s Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Hinata, and Kageyama. Chibi-chan, happy bachelor party!” There are cheers from everyone named.

Sakusa doesn’t hear Hinata thank Kuroo because he freezes for a split second at Atsumu being here. Atsumu takes longer than a split second – he chokes on his sip of his mixed drink, mid-step on his way from the kitchen to the living room.

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu’s still coughing a little, eyes wide.

Everyone looks back and forth between them. “You know him?” Kuroo asks, to both Sakusa and Atsumu.

Sakusa nods. “Yeah. I’m in the building next to this one. Hey, Atsumu.” Sakusa glances out the window and can see his apartment balcony full of plants. This is definitely Atsumu’s apartment.

Atsumu toasts him. “Hiya, Omi-Omi.”

Sakusa tilts his head, trying to see down the hallway. “Where’s Giri?” He doesn’t notice some raised eyebrows at how the hired stripper knows about Atsumu’s cat.

“Hangin’ out in my room,” Atsumu answers. “She’s not a fan of the noise.”

“Hang on,” Osamu pipes up. “How d’you know about Giri?”

“She hangs out on my balcony sometimes.” Sakusa looks back at Atsumu. “You’ll have to apologize to her on my behalf. It’s only going to get louder from here.”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “Confident in your abilities, are you?”

“Wouldn’t have been hired otherwise.”

“ _In_ teresting,” Kuroo says, intrigued by the dynamic Atsumu and Sakusa have going on here. Sakusa turns to Hinata, who’s walked up to them when Kuroo called his name.

“You’re the bachelor here?”

“Me and Tobio,” Hinata says, pointing at Kageyama who waves from the couch. “Our wedding is next week.”

Sakusa nods at Kageyama in greeting. “I’ll need a chair with no armrests, you can take a seat whenever.” He goes to set up his Bluetooth speaker, but Hinata and Kuroo move to stop him.

“On second thought,” Kuroo starts. “Could we have a dance for Atsumu too?”

Hinata shakes his head. “I know Kuroo-san meant it as a surprise for me, but I think Atsumu should get the dance, actually.” Suna whistles and Osamu laughs.

“Consider it a gift for, er, movin’ into this place,” Kuroo says. “Congrats on movin’ in, Atsumu!”

“Huh?” Atsumu says, confused. “I’m hostin’ all of you for Shouyou and Tobio’s bachelor party, how is this changin’ to a housewarmin’ one? Also, I moved into this place months ago.”

“It’s all the same to me,” Sakusa says. “Kuroo’s paid the deposit for one dance. An extra one would cost extra.”

“ _Really_ confident in your abilities, huh,” Atsumu says, and Sakusa narrows his eyes. Cute neighbor can be kind of a shit.

“Labor deserves compensation,” he replies.

“Two shots and a lap dance or no balls, Tsum-Tsum!” Bokuto hoists up two shot glasses that slosh with tequila.

“Bokkun, we agreed in this house the no balls rule was _banned_ ,” Atsumu protests, and is drowned out by the rest of the group yelling “No balls!”

Atsumu sighs and turns to Sakusa with one hand massaging his temple. “Name your price, Omi-Omi.”

Sakusa doesn’t accept the shot glass from Bokuto, although he is somewhat mortified that a better first impression on his neighbor is long gone. Not that stripping is grounds for a bad impression, it’s just that this proper meeting isn’t on their own terms. Sakusa kind of wanted to watch a movie and play with Giri or something.

“Your dignity. Like I said, Kuroo’s already paid the deposit.”

“Ah, tough luck,” Atsumu says. “I’m fresh out of that.”

“Amen,” some of them chorus, and Atsumu flips them off without looking back at them.

Then again, Sakusa has wanted to bridge the distance between their two balconies; this just means they can get up close and personal a lot sooner than he expected.

Sakusa shrugs again. “That’s fine. I’m a charitable person.” The rest of them whoop and nudge Atsumu towards the centre of the room where Sakusa stands.

“If you’re really not into this,” Sakusa says quietly, as the group chatters with excitement, “Just tell me. It can still go how Kuroo initially planned it to go.”

Atsumu smiles, easy. “Nah, it’s all good, Omi-kun. You’re confident, why shouldn’t I be?” He tosses back one shot with a grimace. “You said y’needed one chair?”

Sakusa looks around. “Can I use the table and kitchen chair out here?” The group choruses a yes and clear the food and drinks off haphazardly, pulling the other kitchen chairs away. They position the table in the living room with one kitchen chair facing it and the coffee table is carried off to one side of the room so Sakusa has floor space to dance as well. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and Sakusa taps play on the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9cYF7kIlEQ) he’s been using for the businessman choreography.

He gestures to Atsumu to take a seat and catcalls are already erupting from the rest of the crowd. The song starts with a sultry, pulsing electronic beat and Sakusa stands at the other side of the table, facing Atsumu with his briefcase held loosely in one hand.

_The mood is set_

_So you already know what's next_

_TV on blast, turn it down, turn it down_

_Don't want it to clash_

_With my body screaming out_

_I know you hearin' it_

_You got me moanin' now_

At the cue of the start of the lyrics, Sakusa looks up and locks eyes with Atsumu through his bangs, strutting towards him with hips that sway with the beat. When he comes up to the table, he does a gentle somersault across it and sits upright with a body roll at the edge of the table, legs spread. His suit pants pull taut at his thighs. He slides off the table and circles around the chair and back around to face Atsumu, dropping the suitcase to one side at the word “clash”. One hand grasps the back of the kitchen chair and Sakusa and swings himself into Atsumu’s lap, hips swiveling. Atsumu’s hands jump up and he holds them up in the air on either side of his head. Sakusa can see his ears already turning red.

One hand goes to the silk tie at his neck and Sakusa starts to loosen it while grinding onto Atsumu’s lap, tugging at it until the knot hangs at his sternum. They’re close enough that Sakusa can smell the sugar from Atsumu’s mixed drink on his breath.

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_

_I got a secret so, I'mma drop ‘em to the floor, oh_

He then gets off of Atsumu’s lap and steps back. His arms go behind his back and he catches his suit jacket by the wrists to shuck it off and toss it onto the forgotten briefcase. At “drop ‘em to the floor” Sakusa gets down to the hardwood using the dolphin dive dance move, chest and hips skimming the floor, and uses the move to transition into sitting up on his knees. He grinds down into the floor, body rolling with both hands flat against the hardwood.

_No teasin', you waited long enough_

_Go deep, I'mma throw it at you_

_Can you catch it? Don't hold back_

Sakusa then twists around on one hand to get back on his feet and approaches Atsumu like he’s going to get back on his lap. At “go deep” he sinks back down onto the floor, teasing in the way the song promised he wouldn’t, sliding to lie on his back with his feet flat on the floor. He grinds his hips up into the air once, twice, to “I’mma throw it at you, can you catch it”.

_You know I like it rough_

_Know I'm feelin' you, huh_

_Know you liking it, huh_

Sakusa slides across the floor to Atsumu’s side on one knee, so close he could press a kiss to his flushed ear, before getting back into his lap and pulling the tie off from around his neck. He runs his hands down Atsumu’s arms to position them behind his back and loops the tie around both of Atsumu’s wrists, tightening the hold with one swift pull to one end of the tie. Atsumu gives him a breathy chuckle and his eyes dart between the way Sakusa’s lips part and where their hips meet to the beat of the song.

_So why you standin' over there witcha’ clothes on?_

_Baby, strip down for me, go on, take 'em off_

Sakusa unbuckles his belt, pulling the belt from his pant beltloops with a flourish. He traces Atsumu’s jaw with one end of the belt and tosses it into the pile. At “take ‘em off”, he tugs at the opening of his shirt with both hands, unsnapping all the buttons with one pull to expose his bare chest. Shrieks and whoops come from the rest of the party, but Sakusa focuses on how Atsumu barks out a panicked, “oh my god?” through a laugh. His blush spreads across his cheekbones and nose.

_Don't worry, baby, I'mma meet you halfway_

_'Cause I know you wanna see me_

Sakusa smirks and tips Atsumu’s chin up with one hand, forcing them to keep eye contact. His white dress shirt hangs precariously off of his shoulders and arms, and the loose ends sway with Sakusa’s movements.

Normally, he’d complete the dance routine with the person’s hands tied behind their backs for the rest of the show. He personally prefers not to be touched during the routine and this doesn’t hinder the choreographies he has. One of the points on his "Enigma" profile is that Sakusa is “tantalizing, always coming close enough to touch but you never can”.

His job is to exist as a temptation. The way Atsumu is looking at him makes Sakusa want to turn temptation into reality.

It doesn’t take much to convince himself. He loops one arm behind Atsumu’s back to undo the tie around his wrists. Atsumu keeps his hands back there respectfully, which is a win in Sakusa’s book because the first few times he tried that in his choreography people would grab at his dick and it was annoying.

He lifts the tie and fastens it around Atsumu’s eyes to more cheering from the crowd.

_Almost there_

_So baby don't stop what you're doing_

_Softer than a mutha’, boy, I know you wanna touch_

Sakusa pulls Atsumu’s hands toward him and up against his neck; he drags them down his body to “I know you wanna touch”, grinning at the way Atsumu lets out another flustered laugh. He leans into Atsumu’s neck and skims his nose along Atsumu’s jawline, lifting up just in time to see Atsumu bite his lip when Sakusa lowers their hands down into his crotch and Sakusa grinds up into Atsumu’s palms.

_Breathing down my neck, I can tell you wanna_

_And now you want it like_

_Want you to feel it now_

Sakusa gets off to turn around in Atsumu’s lap, pushing at Atsumu’s hands to run up over the shirt on his back. He guides Atsumu’s hands around his neck and grinds back into Atsumu for a few strokes and walks away. He circles behind Atsumu again and cups his hands around his face, rotating his head back and around as if giving a massage. He can see Atsumu’s eyelids fluttering underneath the tie. Tipping his head back, he pulls at the tie to let it fall to the ground; Atsumu’s pupils dilate at the sight of Sakusa looming over him.

Gently, he positions Atsumu to lean to his right, and grips the back of the kitchen chair with both hands. He locks his arms and tips himself forward over the back of the chair like an acrobat, legs lifting up into the air and swinging around to land himself back into Atsumu’s lap, nose to nose with Atsumu the entire time.

_No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I'm in is just skin_

_No jeans, take 'em off, wanna feel your skin_

_You a beast, oh, you know that I like that skin_

_Come here baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin_

Sakusa strips off the dress shirt and throws it somewhere off to the side. He places Atsumu’s hands on his hips and curls his fingers into the small opening of his pants at each hip where the pockets would usually be. Atsumu glances down to see the snap buttons that arrow down the sides of Sakusa’s dress pants and grips the fabric tight.

At “take ‘em off”, Sakusa quickly stands back up and backs away a few steps so the grip Atsumu has on his pants means they unbutton. The pants tear away to reveal the glittering black shorts Sakusa has on, and he laughs a little when Atsumu’s expression tells him he’s recognized them as the same shorts Giri stole. Sakusa raises his arms and places his hands behind his head, elbows out and arms flexing with his body rolls.

He sinks into the floor to grind there, then turns to one side to lean back on both hands and one knee to lift one leg high up, high enough that he’s doing a half-split. Atsumu blinks at his flexibility and his jaw drops when Sakusa lowers the leg so he’s back down on one knee, then rises to do a smooth backflip, hips twisting so he lands back into a split in one movement.

Bills are tossed towards them, spinning around in the air alongside cheering, and Sakusa stretches forward onto his forearms to point his ass up and grind into the ground. He catches one bill out of the air and strides back over to Atsumu. He swings one leg up on top of Atsumu’s shoulder and sinks into another split across his body. Atsumu laughs, eyes glinting, and snatches the bill out of Sakusa’s waiting hand with his teeth, one tanned hand running from Sakusa’s upper thigh to his ankle.

_All in, baby, don't hold nothing back_

Sakusa grips Atsumu’s knees behind him with both hands and lifts his other leg up to Atsumu’s free shoulder. He flexes his core muscles and arms, holding his weight on Atsumu’s knees so he can drop his legs back down into a seated position. He finishes the choreography on time with the song ending the moment he lands in Atsumu’s lap.

Applause and cheers come from the rest of the party and Sakusa gets off Atsumu’s lap to nod his thanks. Atsumu is as red as a tomato while he helps Sakusa gather the bills off of the ground and stacks them neatly before handing them to Sakusa.

“Worth every penny,” Kuroo says. “Thank you for comin’; you sure you can’t stay for some food and drinks?”

“Sorry,” Sakusa apologizes, tugging on his extra shirt and sweatpants and gathering up the costume into the briefcase. “I have a couple more parties to go to before my shift ends.” There are some sad noises from the group, like they wanted to make a new friend of him based on how embarrassed Atsumu got, and it’s funny and somewhat sweet. “Thanks for having me.”

“Looks like you got competition, lover boy.” Atsumu rolls his eyes at Kuroo. “Give Atsumu a one-on-one dance sometime, yeah?”

“I’d have to take more than dignity, then.”

“His virginity?”

“ _Oi –_ ”

“Whatever he’s willing to give,” Sakusa says, and closes the apartment door behind him to suggestive _oooh_ s at matchmaking Sakusa and Atsumu.

When his shift is finally over, Sakusa is dropped off at his apartment and he takes a shower to wash off the remnants of sweat, glitter, and confetti. It’s somewhere near 3am; Atsumu’s apartment’s lights are still on but it doesn’t seem as loud in there anymore. He’s still thinking about the blush on Atsumu’s face.

Sakusa is in the process of taking out his contacts until a thump and a rattle comes from somewhere in his apartment. He swaps for a pair of glasses and slowly creeps out into the dark and quiet of his apartment.

There’s some scratching at the balcony door and he sees a dark blob in the moonlight.

“Giri?” Sakusa slides the balcony door open and she hops over the threshold with a meow. He crouches slowly to not spook her, one hand extended in offering.

He clicks his tongue gently to entice her to approach. “Did they get too loud for you? How did you get out of Atsumu’s room?” She meows again and nudges his hand, and he pets her head with a soft thrill in his chest at becoming friends.

“You can’t stay here, as much as I want to let you stay. I don’t have a litter box for you.” He gently scoops her up and walks back out onto the balcony to place her on the ledge she uses to hop onto the nearby tree. “Sorry, Giri. You’ll have to go back.” Atsumu’s balcony door has been left open a few inches, probably by people from the party.

Sakusa goes back into his apartment and shuts the door. He walks into the apartment but keeps the balcony door in view to see if Giri will make her way back. She doesn’t; she hops back down and continues scratching.

“Okay, okay, I’ll take you back to Atsumu.” He opens the door and picks her up again, hoisting her over one shoulder so he has one free hand to lock the balcony door and grab his keys. “Maybe it’s too intimidating to go back over the trees in the dark.”

Yawning, he crosses the alleyway towards Atsumu’s apartment building and hits the buzzer on the outside of the building. The security guard inside presses a button so Sakusa is able to get into the entryway and he buzzes Atsumu’s apartment a few times.

“Hullo? You didn’t forget anythin’ here, I double checked, ‘Samu.” It’s Atsumu this time, sounding disgruntled.

“It’s Sakusa,” he says. Giri meows. “And Giri.”

“Oh, uh.” Atsumu sounds much more awake. “Omi and Giri?” There’s a pause where Sakusa thinks Atsumu is looking around for her. “What a brat. C’mon up, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa rides the elevator up and tries not to laugh at Giri looking startled at her own reflection. He steps out into the hallway and makes his way to Atsumu’s apartment for the second time.

Atsumu opens the door at Sakusa’s soft knock, eyebrows rising in surprise at Sakusa at the door with his cat. Sakusa takes one paw and makes Giri wave hello. She chirps, but doesn’t make a move to get out of Sakusa’s arms.

“I must be dreamin’,” Atsumu says.

Sakusa raises one brow. “Why would you be dreaming?”

“After that lap dance n’ me making a fool of myself with my hands all over you, you comin’ back at all seems unlikely. Lookin’ all domestic with my cat.” Sakusa scrutinizes Atsumu’s face but he doesn’t appear to be intoxicated, just tired enough so his words can come out unfiltered.

“She wouldn’t hop back over after getting to my balcony, so I brought her here myself,” he explains. “I don’t think you made a fool of yourself. Lap dances are inherently weird.”

Atsumu chuckles and scratches underneath Giri’s chin. “Says the stripper?”

“Says the stripper who normally doesn’t let guests touch him.” Atsumu shoots him an interested look.

“So why let me touch you?”

“I wanted to get to know you better,” Sakusa says, wry, and Atsumu snorts.

“That’s some way to get to know me, Omi-kun. What happened to askin’ about what my hobbies are?”

“I would’ve worked up the nerve to do so if we didn’t officially meet while I was the hired stripper at the bachelor party. Being a cat parent doesn’t count as a hobby, by the way?”

“Bein’ a cat parent is a _way of life_ , not just a hobby.”

“ _Giri_ ,” Sakusa says, who is currently drooping with sleep in his arms, and Atsumu laughs.

“'Xactly. But I’m also a business master’s student.”

“Botany master’s.”

“Well met.”

“So,” Atsumu says, crossing his arms. “You stole Giri to get another chance to see me?”

Sakusa raises an eyebrow. “Don’t flatter yourself. Maybe she likes me more than you.”

“Ah, now there’s how I know I’m not dreamin’,” Atsumu points out. “Omi-Omi would be nicer to me than this if I was dreamin’.”

“Nicer how?”

“'Atsumu’,” Atsumu says, in a poor imitation of Sakusa’s voice. “‘I lured Giri onto my balcony with my sparkly underwear just to be able to bring her to your door, where I can give you a _private_ lap dance, just from me.’”

“I do not sound like that,” Sakusa scoffs, but he’s laughing. “I already told you she just hopped over and then wouldn’t go back. My sparkly underwear is in the laundry basket.”

“So you’ll contest the part about Giri but not the latter part?”

“I never said anything about more lap dances,” Sakusa teases. He rocks Giri gently. “Seems like you’ve got it on your mind, though.”

Atsumu shrugs with a grin. “Haven’t been thinkin’ of much else today, honestly.”

Sakusa blinks, startled. Atsumu looks somewhat worried, like he hadn’t intended to confess that to someone he’s just met. It’s flattering and makes Sakusa feel a bit braver.

“Is that so? Penny for your thoughts?”

Atsumu chuckles, bashful. “Naughty stuff, Omi-kun. It’d take a few pennies to get me to give you the juicy details.”

“Seems worth it to get to know you better.” Atsumu narrows his eyes.

“How exactly do you want to get to _know_ me, Omi-Omi?”

Sakusa’s thought process is this: Atsumu is attractive, the lap dance was the most fun one he’s had in a while, probably because he’s interested in Atsumu. They’re standing on his doorstep at 3am flirting while Sakusa is rocking Atsumu’s cat to sleep in his arms. They’ve already grinded on each other and Sakusa has already gotten nearly completely naked in front of Atsumu.

Sakusa takes the leap. “From the way your thoughts are going, carnally.”

Atsumu cocks his head to one side. “And how are your thoughts goin’?”

“Also carnally; I haven’t been able to think of much else either,” he admits, and smirks at Atsumu when Atsumu whistles playfully. “I’m in, if you’re in. I’d like to check – are you clean of STIs? I’m clean.”

“That’s cool, I’m down,” Atsumu says, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m also clean. Got a checkup done that was required for an internship a few months ago, I haven’t been seein’ anyone since.”

Atsumu steps back into his apartment and Sakusa follows him inside, handing a very sleepy Giri over to Atsumu who coos and gently puts her down in the cat tree bed. There are a few more cat beds placed around the room – a strawberry shaped one and a couch shaped one. It’s clear Giri is well loved. The apartment has been cleaned up and is quiet; garbage bags sit in the entryway and the windows and balcony door are open to air the place out.

Atsumu goes to close them and Sakusa shifts his weight from foot to foot in the living room. “For the record, I do really want to get to know you in more normal circumstances.”

“Nothin’ about this is exactly normal, Omi-kun,” Atsumu laughs, leading him by the hand to his bedroom. “You can just say y’wanna go on a date, to which I’m pre-emptively sayin’ yes, but you could also just say you couldn’t resist me.”

Sakusa snorts. “I’d say that applies more to you, considering you had a really hard time keeping your eyes and hands off of me earlier today.”

Atsumu turns back with a grin. “And do I still have to keep them off of you?”

“That’s when I was at work. I’m not at work now.”

“Thank god,” Atsumu murmurs, and grabs Sakusa’s face with both hands to kiss him. Sakusa steps into him to get them both on the bed and breaks the kiss when a comically large box of condoms and bottle of lube on the bedside table catches his eye.

“Shouyou and Tobio left those behind for me,” Atsumu explains. “They were s’posed to be gag gifts, but they wanted to make sure I had enough supply if a ‘certain someone’ was ever gonna come back around.” He looks pointedly at Sakusa who pops the box open and grabs a condom.

“Very convenient,” Sakusa says, and the condom is jostled out of his hand when Atsumu pulls him back on top.

“Can I bottom? God, it’s been ages since I’ve been railed,” Atsumu says, and Sakusa laughs.

“Sure. I hope I can meet your expectations.”

“You’re actually here, so you’ve already knocked them out of the park,” Atsumu replies, and Sakusa grins into another kiss.

“Have you been thinking of me before today?”

“Have you not been thinkin’ of _me_ before today?” Atsumu counters. “How was I supposed to _not_ think of the hot neighbor when you’re always out on your balcony with your plants?”

Sakusa reaches down to palm Atsumu's cock through his sleep shorts. “Your singing voice is nice when you sing lullabies to Giri on the balcony,” he says, and Atsumu blushes even though the both of them have been making out and rubbing their erections together in Atsumu’s bed.

“No one was supposed t'see _or_ hear my rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star while waltzin’ with Giri,” Atsumu mutters.

“It was cute. You’re cute.” The blush climbs to Atsumu’s ears and Sakusa nips at them, teasing. Atsumu retaliates by grabbing the hem of Sakusa’s shirt to draw it over his head.

They strip off their sleepwear and Sakusa maps Atsumu’s torso with bold hands and a bolder tongue, rubbing circles into his nipples and the ridges of his ribcage. Atsumu throws one arm over his face and pants into his forearm with the other hand tangled in Sakusa’s hair. Sakusa gets to his thighs and takes his time, pausing to grab the lube bottle and get some on his hands so he can touch Atsumu’s cock while he’s leaving marks on his inner thighs.

He lifts one elbow to lay over Atsumu’s hips while the same hand strokes over Atsumu’s cock. His other hand slides underneath Atsumu’s thigh to grip and keep his legs open.

“Hurry up, Omi-kun,” Atsumu breathes. “I said I wanted to get railed.”

Sakusa gets back up to get more lube but groans gently when Atsumu sits up to get on his hands and knees and licks along the length of his cock. Sakusa shuffles to reach over Atsumu’s back and behind him, sucking in a breath when Atsumu takes his finger in without much resistance.

“You said you got the lube bottle today?”

Atsumu looks up at him, sucking at the head of Sakusa’s cock. Sakusa swallows heavily at how obscene it is, how much he wants to push into Atsumu’s mouth. It’d bring him to his knees if he wasn’t already on them. He holds his cock and presses down gently on Atsumu’s tongue to get him to open up.

Atsumu pulls off to answer the question. “Yeah, why?”

“The plastic seal around it’s been taken off already.” Atsumu grins.

“Not surprised you have an eye for detail, Omi-Omi. You caught me; I was indulgin’ in some me time thinkin’ about a certain someone before they arrived at my doorstep.”

“Indulge me now,” Sakusa replies, and Atsumu reaches under the bed for a small box. He opens it to reveal a few different plugs and a dildo. He plucks one from the bunch and passes it to Sakusa when he reaches for it, lying back against the pillows with his legs spread.

Sakusa resumes with his fingers before easing the plug in, swallowing the tiny muffled noises Atsumu makes by licking into his mouth for a deep kiss. He rubs soothing circles at the skin stretched around the plug and enjoys the way Atsumu rocks his hips and clenches around it.

Atsumu’s gaze is running down Sakusa’s abdomen and hips. “Fuck, you’re pretty.”

Sakusa blushes and is startled that he is. “You’ve already seen this part of me. Approximately five hours ago.”

Atsumu scoffs, incredulous. “Been thinkin’ about it for five hours, mind you, and what, am I not allowed to 'ppreciate it?”

“Thanks,” Sakusa says, unsure what to say. Atsumu laughs and presses kisses to the apples of his cheeks.

“And here I thought you knew how hot you are based on your job, Omi-kun.”

“I _know_ that,” Sakusa snaps, embarrassed. “It’s just another thing to be _told_ that.”

“D’you not like it? I can stop.” Sakusa is endeared by the earnestness in Atsumu’s expression, clear and open.

Sakusa swallows. “I do. Like it, I mean. Don’t stop.” He feels his face get warmer when Atsumu’s smile sharpens. Atsumu gets back onto his knees and elbows, looping one hand around Sakusa’s cock before following it with his mouth, back arched and ass pointed up. Sakusa huffs and reaches to toy with the plug, simultaneously rocking into the sweet heat of Atsumu’s mouth and enjoying the way Atsumu moans around his cock.

Once Atsumu’s legs start to shake, he releases Sakusa with a final suck and Sakusa dabs a finger to the corner of his saliva slick lips.

“‘M ready,” Atsumu pants. “Come rail me.” Sakusa turns him around so Atsumu faces the headboard still on his hands and knees. He grabs the forgotten condom to open it and roll it on, then lays one hand on Atsumu’s back and draws the plug out slowly. Atsumu sighs, long and low, which morphs into a groan when Sakusa replaces the plug with his cock.

“Okay?”

“Fuckin’ fantastic,” Atsumu replies. He shifts his hands so they’re gripping the headboard. “Fuck, you’re thick, so perfect,” and Atsumu rocks backwards. Sakusa lays his hands on Atsumu’s hips and lets Atsumu fuck himself on his cock in slow, deep strokes, drinking in the praise he whispers under his breath.

Atsumu tries to speed up but Sakusa holds him firm by the hips. Atsumu whines, looking back over his shoulder with a half-lidded gaze.

“C’mon, Omi-Omi, please? I need to feel every inch of you, c’mon.” Sakusa lifts one hand to smooth up Atsumu’s back slick with sweat and rests it at the back of his neck. His thumb and index finger span across the back of Atsumu’s neck, and his remaining fingers brush against the whorl of Atsumu’s ear and splay across his shoulder.

He adjusts the grip of his other hand on Atsumu’s hip and draws back just as slow. Atsumu whines again high in his throat from the drag and how the head of Sakusa’s cock catches at the rim.

“Any time is good – _fuck me,_ ” Atsumu groans, when Sakusa cuts him off and thrusts deep. Sakusa gives a breathless laugh before tightening his grip around Atsumu’s neck and hips to give him leverage.

“God, yes – _yes_ , fuck, deeper, don’t stop,” Atsumu chants. “You’re perfect, y’feel so good, Omi-kun, just like that.”

Sakusa think he’s probably overheating. Atsumu is beautiful, confident and demanding, shoulders and back flexing as he clenches on the backstroke. It makes Sakusa’s toes curl. He’s worlds away from the flustered person receiving a lap dance a few hours ago. Sakusa pants with exertion, the dirty talk washing over him and curling into warmth at the base of his spine.

“Mmph – hold on, wait, one sec,” Atsumu says, and Sakusa freezes. Atsumu slides him out and turns over, tucking one pillow underneath him. “C’mere.”

“You’re okay?” Sakusa’s eyes skip over Atsumu’s body, checking for what’s wrong.

Atsumu smiles and reaches for Sakusa. “Yeah, everythin’s fine, nothing’s wrong. You’re blowin’ my mind, Omi-Omi. Just wanted to change positions so I can see that blush.” As if on cue, he can feel his ears heating up. Atsumu snickers in the middle of guiding Sakusa’s cock back into him.

“Who’s the cute one now, Omi-kun?” Atsumu hooks his ankles around the small of Sakusa’s back and both of them moan when the movement sinks Sakusa in, hips flush against each other. Atsumu nudges his nose against Sakusa’s face and they kiss as Sakusa rolls his hips and picks up momentum.

Atsumu breaks away to breathe, reaching down to grasp Sakusa’s ass, urging him to pick up his speed. Sakusa grabs the headboard with both hands and looms over Atsumu. He hopes they aren’t scuffing the paint off the wall.

“Holy fuck,” Atsumu mumbles, eyes hazy with arousal. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous, look at you, you feel incredible. So good, Omi-Omi, fuck. Harder, please.”

“How many synonyms do you have for ‘pretty’?” Sakusa says. Atsumu laughs.

“I’d read a thesaurus front to back if it means I can keep seein’ how good you look like this,” he says, and Sakusa thinks he’s probably as red as when Atsumu got the lap dance from him.

Each compliment and thrust pushes him closer and closer to orgasm. He drops one hand to circle it around Atsumu’s cock that’s flushed as red as he is and works his hand over it in time with how Atsumu guides his hips to thrust into him.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu says, and the strain in his voice makes it clear he’s close as well.

“I bet you’ll look as pretty as I do when you come,” Sakusa teases, and Atsumu’s eyes flash.

“Come for me now and we’ll find out,” Atsumu shoots back, and Sakusa gets to watch the flutter of his eyelids and the way the moonlight hits his neck when he throws his head back in pleasure. Sakusa leans down and sinks his teeth into Atsumu’s collarbone and comes with a quiet sigh.

There’s a loud thump and both of them jump.

“Oh my god,” Atsumu whispers. “Did we break the bed?” Sakusa glances up at the headboard; it seems fine, and he’s just about to tell Atsumu when Atsumu makes a sharp gasping noise and nearly scares Sakusa out of his wits.

“ _Giri!_ ” Atsumu hisses, yanking up the covers around them. Sakusa cranes his neck back to see Giri’s ears over the edge of the bed. “How did you get in here? Oh my god, how long have you been here? Don’t look, you’re just a _baby_ –“

“She’s a cat,” Sakusa mutters, separating from Atsumu under the covers and flopping over Atsumu’s body with his own body weight to grab some tissues from behind the giant condom box.

“I haven’t even given her the sex talk, Omi-kun, and she found us doin’ _that_ ,” Atsumu wails, pushing at Sakusa’s weight with a laugh. “Giri, I’m so sorry, ‘m a terrible father.”

“Let me take you instead, Giri,” Sakusa chimes in. “I have all the plants and Atsumu has none.”

Giri chirps in reply, but it’s kind of muffled; Sakusa gives up on trying to wipe the lube from Atsumu’s thighs to look over at her, who has the cuff of Atsumu’s boxers in her grip and is currently scurrying away. Atsumu launches himself out of bed completely naked to give chase.

“Gimme my boxers back, you _fiend_ ,” Atsumu is saying, and Sakusa cracks up in the middle of putting his sleep shorts on so he can join in on trying to catch her.

“She’s mad that we’re being loud still, just sleep naked,” he says, picking up a feather toy from the ground. “Giri,” he calls, clicking his tongue. She drops the boxers to trot over to Sakusa, who picks her up.

“You can just say y’want me naked in bed, Omi-kun, don’t use her as an excuse.” Sakusa swats at him with the feather toy and Atsumu laughs.

“Come on, then,” Sakusa says, backing into the bedroom once more after Giri settles back into the cat bed. “I want to test the rest of your vocabulary.”

Atsumu grins and closes the door behind them this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> in the year of our lord 2020, volchitsae wrote a songfic. 
> 
> and that's the end of sakuatsu nsfw week 2020! i hope my pieces this week were fun and that you enjoyed them; i had so much fun writing them! An apology in advance: as college has started for me, i will be quiet on here for a while because classes and my job drain a lot of energy and time from me. i'm sorry i won't be able to write as frequently and i hope that i can return inspired! nevertheless, thank you so much for reading my work!!
> 
> title from [body language](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMmiYvQfPGc) by carly rae jepsen.
> 
> inspiration for sakusa's lap dance from:  
> [permission](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5laaBqr3j-0), a lap dance choreography  
> [a choreography to rihanna's skin at the timestamp of that awesome backflip + split](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qx77SvakpgA&t=1m3s)
> 
> thank you reading!


End file.
